The MisAdventures of Roger Davis
by ImDefyinGravity
Summary: We don't know a lot about Roger's life up until RENT. But it's a safe bet he was a horny, moody teenager. Give said Roger a journal, a pill-popping mom, sexual frustration, a horny, confused Mark and there you have it! More Info inside
1. September 1983

_**Ok. Im gonna make this short. So basicly, this is my first story. It goes along with KissTheBoy7's story "The Chronicals of Mark Cohen" Its Mark's side of the same story. And this is Roger's! They go together! Yay! 2 stories! Anyway, its based on our RP andhas no real set plot. But Its still pretty awesome if I do say so myself. And I do, because I wrote it. ENJOY!**_

_**Oh, and If I owned ANY part of Rent, do you really think Id be writing stories on here?**_

**Sept.1**

Mom took me to another new stupid psychologist to help me "find a better outlet" They gave me this journal to write my feelings down in or whatever. Why can't they just fucking accept me? I've told them countless times I don't want to be a doctor, I don't want to go to college, and I DONT want to lie down and tell a stranger all my secrets! I want to move to the city, get inspired, find who I am and inspire others. To make things worse Mom decided to transfer me to a new school AGAIN. Sure, I didn't have many friends and the teachers hated me, but at least it was close and had SOME friends! So I take the fucking bus to this place filled with people I don't know, thinking they'll leave me alone. WRONG. I'm bombarded with questions, advice, and girls asking about my hair, and then there's this blond chick who I SWEAR is stalking me! She has nearly all the same classes and sits right behind me staring with this freaking crazed banshee look... My whole situation just pretty much blows. And on top of that, Mom decides she should start reading up on that herbal shit again. Fuck my life.

~~~Roger

**Sept. 10**

FUCK! FUCKING FUCK! I TOLD HER! What do you THINK is gonna happen if you give me all that herbal remedy shit to drink RIGHT before I go to fucking bed? Really! What do you THINK is gonna happen! MY GOD! And that just gives her another reason to worry! I'm already not normal, Mom, I don't need your help! CHRIST! I thought you GREW OUT OF THIS! But of COURSE not OF COURSE it happens to Roger. As if I didn't have enough problems going on!

On another note, Dad left for another "business trip" again. I'm starting to hope he really doesn't come back this time. All he does is yell at me and cause mom stress. I'm actually starting to feel sorry for her... But then she starts talking about "making the best of my life challenges" And I quickly get over it. I don't need meds, herbs or any of that other psychological shit! I need someone who's gonna let me talk without shoving a pill down my throat!

~~~Roger

**Sept.25**

Ohh JOY medication. So moms now got me on 4 vitamin tablet things, 2 anti-depressants, and these freaky herbal remedies- I don't even know! Schools mediocre and now my personal stalker has a friend. They follow me around, whisper, and giggle every time I so much as scratch my nose. Mom made me sign up to try out for the football team during gym; I hung around behind the school until tryouts were over so I could just tell her I didn't make it. Some weird ass albino-ginger-nerd was sitting in the middle of the field just... staring at me and writing. He looked younger so he probably didn't hear any of the rumors dickheads like to start...I wonder if he even knew I knew he was there- he was so focused on whatever was in that journal. But he had to; we made eye contact like, 3 times... WHY am I over analyzing some dorky freshie I caught skipping class? THAT just goes to show how little a life I have! I'm SO fucking sheltered it isn't even funny! I know neither of my parents would give a shit after a while if I left...That's probably why they won't let me start drivers Ed. They know I'd leave.

~~~Roger

.


	2. October 1983

Oct. 14

God damn Stupid parent teacher conferences! The ONLY reason my mom even goes is to talk about my "social disadvantages" and shit like that. Then they act all "Ohh I'm so sorry I didn't address that sooner"

Now, there are many things I hate. My dad, my meds, my mom's logic, teachers, taxi drivers... the list goes on. But I REALLY and I mean REEEALLY HATE School. It's not the actual waking up or atmosphere or scheduling or even the classes and shit, not that I don't hate that too, but what I REALLY hate is the teachers. I never used to have problems with teachers, but as soon as I turn in an assignment late, I get a bad rep. Believe it or not; I'm actually pretty good with homework. Do I put down random crap because we get two points just for turning in the assignment on time? Yea, but the point is I DO it. And the truth is, they're just as bad as the students! They make assumption, spread rumors, and then ask to talk to you after class to show you your test score and act all sympathetic and as if everything's ok at home!

Do you REALLY think I'm gonna tell you? You don't even LIKE me! You just want me to admit I've got problems so they can bump me down a level so you won't have to deal with me! And to top it all off I can't fucking FOCUS! My heads ALWAYS hazy, I'm dizzy, and I can barely see straight! I keep knocking into people in the damn hall! FUCKING SIDE EFFECTS! STUPID FUCKING PILLS! Maybe I'll just stow them somewhere and sell 'em to those freaky emo kids...

~~~Roger

Oct. 30

Somehow for some reason, I got invited to someone's dumb Halloween party. Now Of course I went because ANTHINGS better than sitting around and listening to my mom bitch me out about going trick-or-treating. It was a costume party. Of COURSE. Lucky me. ...I Dont want to look like some loser who's "too cool" for a costume, so I just wore all black and stuck glow in the dark stars all over myself and went as night. I'm clever like that... So yea. The party sucked to say the least... However... Some dumb whore decided it would be a good idea to make us all play spin the bottle. So the game gets goin and Im thankfully not landed on much. Well, once by this one kid Jack, but he just laughed and hands me the bottle. I look and I'm landed no other than the dorky-albino-ginger. ...Lovely. Now I don't back down dares so when someone screamed "closet" ...Yea. They locked the door and this poor kid looked like he was about to be raped! I told him it was fine and that's it's just a dumb game then he jumped me like a starving animal. DAMN can that boy kiss! Freaking INSANE! I was NOT expecting that from him at ALL! He pinned me to the damn wall and was making these noises and grinding on me and groping EVERYWHERE I wanted him to... just- FUCK.

I knew I wasn't totally into girls but Oh my GOD! ...He kept kissing and biting and grabbing, and licking! Then he dropped to his knees and Oh. My. God. I can't even- Holy fuck. He didn't even day anything before he- I can't even find words to describe it but there was more licking and sucking and slurping and grabbing. It was probably THE single hottest thing I've ever- It was only until after the party when I realized what was going on, and how weird it was. He's 2 YEARS YOUNGER! And. I know that's not a lot in the long run but it's a pretty big difference when you're a junior and he's a freshman! We're not supposed to even TALK to freshies let along lust after them! ... I'm such a fucking pedo!

~~~Roger

.


	3. November 1983

Nov.3

...Dont ask HOW but I think mom may have found out about that party.

Shes been asking all kinds weird questions like "You know you can tell me anything" and "Are you happy?" After that, I got pissed because I KNOW she really doesn't care or know anthing about me... Anyway I snapped and told her EVERYTHING. I told her that I WASNT happy; I told her what I thought of her, dad, the pills, and the doctors, ALL of it... I expected her to scream back and check me into a mental hospital but she just...She just sat there and listened. I continued screaming for well over twenty minutes and then locked myself in my room. Later I heard her on the phone with the doctor crying. I don't know whats going on anymore... Dad came home early and almost killed me for talking to her like that. What I find interesting is they always tell me to talk about how I feel, yet when I do, they freak. So I took matters into my own hands. They barely talk to me or each other without yelling anyway.

I stopped taking the pill. I never needed them in the first place! I can finally think straight.

~~~Roger

Nov.9

I keep trying to deny it... But I keep seeing that kid from that party. God. I keep seeing him and have VIVID flashbacks every time I do. Everything he does I as somthing erotic! I may only see him while passing in the hall, but hes either got a pen in his mouth or bending over to pick somthing up, or on his knees getting books out of his locker- OK! I gotta stop thinking like this...

Well I still havnt really talked to my parents about last week. And I dont plan on it untill they admit I was right. But they dont let me out anymore. Unless Im at school, they want me home. Its SO stupid! I dont have manny friends, but beleive it or not, I actually DO like hanging with the like, 4 friends I DO have... Not that they really know anything about me. We mostly just mess around with eachother or other people... Id still like to know whats up with that albino kid though... Hes always hangin around that loud mouthed chick I caught making out with another girl in the boys bathroom, figure THAT one out.

~~~Roger

Nov.20

My life SUCKS! My parents wont talk to me, Im not allowed to leave the houe, Im horny as fuck, Im bored, I hate all my teachers at school, and I cant stop fuking thinking about that damn freshie! I dont even ask for much! I JUST want my parents to get off my back and to be able to blend in without looking like a TOTAL freak! Im FINE with freak, I dont even want a normal life or a girlfiend or a family that actually cares about me but people are now going out of there way to avoid me! Including Mark! I- GOD Im such a fucking STALKER! I looked up the shool directory and asked around. I found his name... Mark. And his adress. And apparently its his birthday... I kinda decided to send him somthing... Well, more of anappology for kinda molesting him. He was obviously drunk and WAAY hormonal and I didnt exactly tell him to stop... So I wrote a note in a card. But it seemed stupid without a gift and And I have NO money, so I had to make due with a bottle of black nail polish. Yea, Yea, Yea! I know! But Im broke and the LAST think Im gonna do is ask for moey from my parents to buy my crus- er- Um... "intrest" a crappy birthday gift... I just dont want him to think Im stalking him or somthing... even though I kinda am... Oh WHATEVER! Like I give a rats ass if I sorta kinda may have... . Ok. Maybe I do but AHHH! I need a life!

~~~Roger

.


End file.
